This Is More Than A Science Project
by A Better Day
Summary: After their first encounter in the school hallways, Lightning and Hope are chosen as partners for a science project. They dislike each other but will this project bring them closer together? *Sorry for the bad Summary* Genre 2 and rating will probably change *Highly doubt I will change the rating but, who knows.*
1. Introductions I Think

_**Heyyyyyyyy(OMG, heyyyyyy is my signature spelling. HaH)**_

_**This is my second fanfic so hooray for me.**_

_**I hope this one can be a hit for all my viewers out there**_

_**Hope and Lightning have been my total obsession for who knows how long **_

_**and I have decided to write a fanfic final fantasy since its one of my all time favorite games.**_

_**The romance with Lightning and Hope will come in the later chapters biput they will bond in chapter 2.**_

_**For those who don't understand the term 'Coke whore' that means that you are an fat whore.**_

_**So here it goes, Enjoy**_

* * *

...

I sit at a lunch table, alone, while everybody sits with a group of people. I guess since my first day of a new school didn't start off so well, everyone got their first impression on me, a mean, cold hearted bitch. Well with all these rumors going around, its kinda true.

"Heyy!" I turn around to see a redheaded girl with pigtails and a dark haired girl with shaggy long hair waving at me. They soon start walking to my table.

"Hello my name is Vanille Oerba and this is my sister, Fang Oerba. What's your name?"

"Lightning, Lightning Farron."

"That name sounds so exciting. I like your pink hair. Is it real or dyed?"

"Real"

They just sit there, staring at me. I ignore it for a few minutes, then it gets so annoying, I can't bear it anymore.

"No offence but why are you guys here?"

"We just saw you here all alone and we thought you were lonely, and we thought you just need some good old fashioned company." Vanille says in a optimistic voice.

"I beg to differ." I say as I walk away from the table.

"Ciao, see you soon." Vanille shouts.

She is so clueless.

...

The next 2 classes were a blur. I don't even remember what the subjects were let alone what I learned today. "Miss Farron, pay attention to your history lesson, note that all these facts are in Friday's test."

"Sorry, Mr. Barthandelus, but I can't afford attention." I say sarcastically

"Watch that mouth or you will be dealing with the principle." He snaps.

I roll my eyes. I already know this. That's why I make a 100 on every test. Besides, what's the point of history all you do is learn about dead people and what they did in their lives. What is the meaning of that? But thanks to my luck, the bell starts to ring, meaning it's time for gym.

As I walk in the locker room and feel the girls staring at me as I put on my gym clothes. I throw on a white T-shirt and yellow shorts and white tennis shoes. I get up to see the girls still looking at me.

"What the hell are you guys looking at? You got a problem?" I ask harshly.

"I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem?" Says a girl dressed like a hooker.

"Keep staring at me like that, we're going to have problems. Got it coke whore?" I say as I look her dead in the eye."That goes for all of you hookers."

They instantly look away. Why does everyone keep staring at me? If I hadn't promised Serah I wouldn't fight unless it was self defense, I would've knocked them all out.

When I make it out the locker room, I look around the gym, and saw someone, or should I say someones, I did not want to see.

Fang and Vanille.

I turn around and walk away, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Hey Light over here!" I here Vanille shout, which gets everybody's fucking attention. They already stand before me."So, Light, how are you? Still lonely?" Vanille asks me.

"Like I said before, I beg to differ." I say as I walk away from them. But Fang steps in front of me.

"Now now missy." Fang says as she disappointedly shakes her finger at me. "Don't snap her because you are in a bad mood my dear. All she asked if you were still lonely."

"Well I'm not so get the hell out my face."

"You know what, the rumors were right, you are a mean bitch!" She shouts in my face.

"Let's go Vanille. You don't need to waste your breath on her."

"But Fang- "

"Let's go now!"

"Aw, bye Lightning."

Those girls are so annoying.

...

Finally, school is over. Now I can drive home, then I can kick back and relax. I walk around the corner then something hard smacks me square in the face and knocks me down.

"Damn." I sit up to see a boy with short silver hair rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, um, lady? Are you OK?" The silver haired boy asks me.

"Watch where you are going padre. You got your drink all over me. Way to go." I say sarcastically.

"My name is -"

"I don't really care right now I got to get home to my sister." I say harshly.

I didn't care that he got his disgusting drink on me, I was just in a bad mood at the am I surprised that I'm in a bad mood? I'm always mad, well at school to say the least. And I don't understand why people rate me as a bitch. Pretty much all the girls dress in mini skirts and half shirts with their boobs hanging out. Guys think they are cool because they have letterman jackets. I'd say the biggest bitch in the whole entire school is Jihl Nabaat. The most sluty of them all. You see I heard, that she hooked up with five guys in one week.

When I make outside see a five guys touching on my motorcycle. "Hey!" I shout at them.

They all look at me. "What the hell do you think you are doing? That is my bike."

"Sorry my senorita, let me help you." Says the guy with blonde hair as he is trying to lift me up by my waist. I punch him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Go get busy with some other whore like Jihl. I heard you were one of the five guys she hooked up with one week. And keep your grimy disgusting little hands away from me or you will get worse."

I hop on my bike and drive away.

...

"Serah, I'm home!" She comes running down the stairs and pulls me in a tight embrace. "Hi Light. I made you dinner it is in the microwave." I look in the microwave and see a bowl full of broccoli pasta. "Thank you Serah. Did you finish your homework?"

"Just did."

"Okay, you can do whatever you want just be in bed by 10:00 okay?"

"Thank you sis." She says as she prances up to her room.

I pull of my dirty shirt only leaving me in my bra and my shorts. I dip my shirt in bleach and throw it in the washer. I turn the microwave on and soon later I hear a knock at the door. I run up to my room and throw on a blue t-shirt. I gaze through the peep hole and see him.

Snow Villiers.

I open the door and see trying to give me a seductive smile. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just came to say i'm sorry about earlier today, and I decided to make it up to you by us doing a little somethin somethin.." Oh. My. Gosh. This asshole is trying to hook up with me. Lightning don't play that. So I deliver a massive kick to his crotch. It knocks him flat on his back. "Take it like a man Villiers. And get the hell off my property before I call the police on you." I slam the door leaving him on the ground in pain.

Serves him right. That man whore.

...

"Attention students, today we will be partnering you into groups for this week's science project. So, when I call your name stand up and walk over to your partner." Mrs. Amina says in clear instructions

"Fang and Gadot, Vanille and Maqui." Glad I'm not partnered with them.

"Lebreau and Sazh, Jihl and Yuj."

I smile on how Yuj stared in disgust at Jihl, but Jihl seductively winks at him. I get bored and forget to listen to the other partners. "Snow and Cid. And last but not least, Lightning and Hope."

I get up and see a grey haired boy walking to me with his head down. His hair looks like the boy who spilled his drink all over me yesterday. He is finally here, standing before me, but he is still looking at the ground. I lift his chin with my index finger. I gasp

"What?! You're Hope?"

Hope, the boy who spilled his drink all over me.

* * *

**So, I decided to call this chapter "Introductions ... I Think" because this was supposed to be an Introductory chapter but I don't I think it hit that expectation yet. SO, if you liked it follow and review, if you didn't like it follow review.**

**I am A Better Day and will see you next week. =-D xoxoxox oxoxoxox **


	2. Studying I think

_**Just so you know I am so, eager to get into the later chapters**_

_**And I changed my mind, Hope will have a perspective in the later chapters**_

_**Oh and I forgot to put that Lightning and Hope are 18 and Serah is 13**_

_**And in the later chapters something is going to happen with Lightning and Serah*wink wink.**_

_**I put later chapters too much.**_

* * *

The guy standing before probably thinks I'm a bitch because I smart mouthed him when he spilled that retarded drink on me. I didn't even care about it, I was just in a bad mood. Maybe this is a good time to say sorry? Nah, he can take it like a man.

"So I expect for these projects to be returned back to school in 2 months on April 3. If you turn it in early I will not accept it. There is only a few minutes until this period is over so I recommend you get to know your partner. Dismissed."

"Wait a second Mrs. Amina, why do we need to turn it in 2 months?" Lebreau asks.

"Well don't you want your 2 month school vacation?"

"2 month school vacation!? Did anyone know about this?" Everyone (including me and Hope) nods their heads. "So then with that said, there is a party at my house on March 1. Everybody in this class is invited." Everybody cheers.

I look back at the boy looking uneasy at me. Hmm, if I were a terrible a person, I would get Hope to do the project by himself and I would get half the credit. He sure is lucky I have some heart within me. But, I do have something planned for him. "So Lightning-"

"I'm not in the mood for discussion at the moment. But come to my house 5:00 sharp, I'll write you the address." I pull a sheet of paper and a red ink pen out of my binder and write 'Golan Lane 5205'. "I live right around the block from there." The bell rings meaning school is over.

"Then you shouldn't be late. See you in 2 hours then." I walk out of the classroom leaving Hope.

When I make it outside to my motorcycle, I hop on and start the engine. I'm about to take off but a cry for help stops me dead in my tracks. . I hop off my bike and run towards the sound of the scream. When I make it to the screamer, I see a 3 boys and Fang and Vanille. One guy is holding Vanille while she is screaming. And the other two are kicking Fang as she is lying on the ground in pain.

I can't just sit here and let this happen. So I walk over and say,"What the hell do you shitheads think you're doing? Beating on girls, shame on you assholes." I taunt. The guy holding Vanille, pushes her on the ground as and runs at me with his fist. I move my head to the side and jab my knee in his stomach. He falls to the ground with his hand cupping his tummy.

"Is that all you got? Jeez, you're pathetic. Are you other bitches coming or not?" This infuriates them. They leave Fang's body and run towards me. I knock one out with a massive kick to the stomach. If I hadn't been so cocky, I would've seen the the other asshole come at me with a knife. Luckily, I move enough for him to do a small slash on my cheek. I throw a vicious punch to his jaw. He falls to the ground like the other two.

"If either of you guys touch them again, I'll blind you." I say coldly. I help Vanille and Fang get on their feet. "Fang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised but I'll be fine."

"Are you okay, Vanille?"

"I didn't get hit just Fang."

I'm just glad that they didn't get killed. Wait a second..."How are you guys getting home?"

"We're going to walk."

Walk? They can't walk in the condition Fang is in. "How about you guys ride on my motorcycle."

"We're fine." Fang scowls at me. I guess she is still mad at me about the whole gym thing. "Suit yourself." I say with a wave with my hand. I feel a little bit of blood trickle from my face. I just wipe it off and drive away.

...

When I make it to my house, I see Hope siting on my porch steps I look at my watch and see its only 4:26. "You're here early I see."

"What? Oh uh, yeah. I saw that you weren't home yet so I just waited." He eyed me for a minute, then his eyes meet my bloody cheek.

"What the hell happened to your cheek?"

"Got into a fight and someone cut it. No big deal."

"Ok as long as you're not hurt."

"And why would that matter to you exactly?"

"It's just... I don't know."

"Whatever, lets get inside so I can patch this up before bleed to death." I tease.

We walk inside and the house is a disaster."Serah Farron!" I see Serah prance down the stairs. "Hey Light." she gives me a big hug. I don't hug back. she looks up at me with sad eyes. "Serah, what happened to the house?"

"Oh um about that, I kinda invited some friends over."

"And are they still here?"

"No, they left not too long ago."

"Since you and your friends made this mess, you get to clean it up."

"But Light-"

"Now!" More blood starts to trickle from my face.

"Lightning what happened to your face?"

"Ugh, I got in a fight."

"But Light you promised."

"It was to save two girls lives. Now get to cleaning. If you need me, Hope and I will be in my room."

She raises a brow. "We will be doing a science project."

We walk up to my room. I open the door and we walk in. Hope gets wide-eyed when he sees my room. It has baby blue walls and regular white carpet. My bed has white sheets and a black blanket and 3 tan pillows. "I guess you were expecting more of a girly appearance huh."

"Yeah." I walk over to my bed and pull my laptop from under the pillow and sit down. Hope does the same.

"Uh, no." I point to the floor. Hope looks at me with puzzled face. "No boys allowed on the bed. Park it on the floor mister." He sighs heavily, but sits on the floor anyway. "Ok uh Lightning, don't get the wrong idea but, can we get to know each other first. You know since we didn't get do it at school?"

"Ok, you go first."

"Well my name is Hope Estheim, I am 18, I am the only child. My mom is dead and my Dad isn't very nice so I moved out."

"Hmm. My name is Lightning Claire Farron, I am also 18, and as you see I have only 1 sister. Both of my parents are dead so me and Serah are pretty much the only Farron's we know so, we only have each other to rely on." It is silent for a while. "So Lightning, are going to Lebreau's party on March 1?"

"I don't know maybe. Why, are you going?"

"Yeah."

An amazing idea pops in my head. "I will be right back." I walk out the room with a devilish smirk. When I make it down stairs, I see Serah sleeping on the couch with a duster. I leave her there not wanting to disturb her. I go to the cabinet and grab a long cup fill it up with water. I go back upstairs to my room. "Hey Hope come here I have a surprise for you."

He walks up to me with a smile on his face. I pull the water from behind my back and pour it all over his silver hair. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That is revenge for the first time we met."

Take that you sucker.

...

So I decided to post a new chapter every Monday and on the weekends.

So if you liked the story review and follow. And if you didn't review follow.

I am A Better Day and I will see you next week. xoxoxox oxoxoxo


	3. Movie Night

5 Weeks Later

They say everything happens for a reason right? Then what was the reason for Ms. Amina partnering Hope and I up? I always knew having the fal'cie teach us was a terrible idea. They couldn't get real people for the job? Maybe they wanted to be cheap and wanted to keep their Gil. Must have cost more to destroy the fal'cie so they can teach us. I only like Mr. Barthandelus for his non-crystallized figure. We learned that the fal'cie were robots with human Crystal inside. So they rescued the crystal bodies and made them into teachers.

Hope and I have gotten in trouble for arguing over his feminines and my rudeness. I've said somethings to him that I have felt bad about for a while, but I'm sure he's gotten over it. Anyway, Ms. Amina thought that she should make us spend as much time as possible with each other. If so she would give us 100's in our overall grade in science. This really sucks, we'll be stuck like glue for the rest of the school time. And I didn't know that we had 3 out of 5 classes together. Including lunch! And the worst part is that they canceled our 2 month vacation! So Hope and I will be together, for the rest of senior year.

Lunch

Ms. Amina authorized us to sit with each other at lunch for five weeks. I take out my history text book and start on my homework assignments. From the corner of my eye, I see Hope staring at me. "What are you looking at Hope?" I ask flatly without looking up at him. "I was just thinking about you." I then look up him."Look, if that was a cheesy attempt to flirt, you failed awfully." I say shaking my head. "You didn't let me finish, why did you move to this school?" He asks me. "Uh, well, before I went to school here, I worked for Psicom. But things happened, and I got suspended."

"What did you do?" He asks. "It wasn't me. Somebody framed me. All I do know is that I was called into my bosses office. 'Sergeant Farron, that little stunt you pulled on your last mission, nearly got all my men killed! I mean, what were you thinking? Throwing a grenade in the middle of camp grounds?' And I was like.'Sir, I don't know what you're talking about, sir.' And he was like. 'You've given me no choice but to suspend you from your services.' I tried to reason with him and tell him I was innocent but he found me guilty, and that was the last of my days of being part of Psicom."

"I wouldn't have thought it was you." Hope says nicely. "Yeah well, I would've thought it was me. I did have all the grenades on me so you can't deny the evidence he came up with. But fuck it, I'll just apply for Guardian Corp after High school." I reply. "Yeah I guess so." Hope starts getting all fidgety. "Anyway, uh, Light, do you want to go see this horror film with me tomorrow on Friday? I'm not asking you out or anything I was just wondering, but you don't have to if don't-" "I'll go with you, Hope." My response takes him a back. "Really? You want to go with me?" He asks. "Yeah. I should cut you some slack. And Serah will be gone for the weekend so Friday will be perfect. We'll be taking my bike so walk to my house. Oh and I'll cover the tickets and you'll cover the food."

The bell ring for Hope and I to go to our separate classes together. "Oh and Hope, this movie better be worth it y'know." I say.

It's not a date, I just want to repay him for my rudeness.

Friday

"Serah! Get ready to go to Alyssa's! She's on her way to pick you up!" I shout to Serah up the stairs. I go to the bathroom downstairs and start to get ready for my date. No Claire, it's not a date! It's just a friendly get together at the movies. Nothing more, nothing less. I throw on a red blouse with has rips on the arms that hangs off my body, some high waist black skinny jeans, and some black boots that stop just below my knees. I do my hair the way it always is, down and curly thrown over my left shoulder. I walk upstairs to my room and get my wallet and stick it in my back pocket. "Claire, I'm ready!"

I sprint down the stairs and see Serah pulling her backpack over her shoulder. She hears me and turns around to look at me."Why are you all dressed up this evening?" She asks with a smirk "Going to go see a movie with Hope." "Ohhh, so its a date." She says in an annoying voice. "No it's just a friendly get together. That's all." I try to explain to Serah. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She says in the same voice. "Hey you still want to go to Alyssa's?" I ask coldly. "Jeez sorry." She rolls her eyes. We hear a car horn honk. "OK Serah time for you to go." I step out the house as I watch her walk away.

Something scares the baby Jesus out of me. The light tap on my shoulder is enough for me to grab the person's wrist and nearly snap it. The familiar wince stops my hands from doing more damage. "Hope?" I ask. "Damn, you're a strong woman." He says breathlessly as he rubs his aching wrist. "Don't sneak on me like that! My instincts kick in fast." I scold. Hope has on a black Leather jacket with a white V-neck underneath, baggy black jeans and some black chucks. Boy does he look handsome. What?! Stop thinking like that Claire! Get back to reality! "Thanks for the late notice. So you ready to go?" He asks me. "Oh yeah, this way." I gesture him inside the house. "Your house smells nice." Hope says. "What? Oh yeah thanks. It's homemade air freshener. Back here Hope." I unlock the 3 locks on the garage door entrance. "Why do you have three locks on your doors?"

"Extra protection. Some drunk man broke into the house once." I walk over to my motorcycle and sit on down on it. "Well, you coming?" Hope gets this uneasy look on his face. "Where do I sit?"

"Uh, behind me." He walks over to the bike and straddles it. "C'mon wrap your arms around my waist." He does so, but tries not to touch me. "Tighter Hope." I open the garage gate and drive down the street. He never tightened grip on me so when I pulled out to the street, his hands push me back causing for the motorcycle to extra fast. I lose control over bike, but I gain it back soon after we leave the neighborhood. "Whoops, What did I tell you Hope? Hold on to me tighter?" I tease. He finally tightens his grip on me. "I know it's just that, besides my mother, I've never held a girl before." He says embarrassed. "What? Never in these eighteen years of your life? Ha, sucks for you don't it?"

"Hey I thought you said you were going to be nicer." Hope reminds me. "Yeah your right."

The ride is mostly quiet, so I break the silence. "So, what movie are we going to see?" I ask to get a conversation going. "Scary or Die. The critics say it's the worst movie ever, so it must be great." He says with enthusiasm. "Well Hope, like I said, this movie better be worth it." I remind him. "Yeah, and trust me it will be." He promises.

At The Movie Theater

"Don't you just hate sitting at the theater when 40 minutes of shitty trailers play?" I ask Hope. "Yeah. Oh look I think it's turning on finally."

5 minutes later

"Hope this movie is a useless piece of shit." I say with a yawn and a shiver. "Man it's cold in here. I knew I should've brought a jacket." Hope looks at me. "You can use mine if you want." He offers. "No you keep it. I'm fine." Hope gives me a disapproving look. "Women." He says as he lays his jacket on me. "Thanks." I pull his jacket up to my chin. He smells like... Cinnamon Apples... very, very, good..

42 minutes later

"Hey Light, wake up." Hope says as he shakes my shoulder lightly. "Last clip of the movie. This one has Corbin Bleu in it." I takes me a long time to notice my head lying on some thing hard and yet comfortable. I move my hand slowly to the feel the hard yet comfortable object supporting my head. I take in a deep breath and smell the familiar fragrance. Cinnamon Apples. Oh no, not good, not good! The object supporting my head is Hope's sturdy shoulder. I push myself up as quick as my body would let me. "Uh, H-here Hope you can have your jacket back." I say as I hold the jacket out him.

"You sure? Y'know you can still use it 'till we get home." I lose myself in his faded beautiful emerald green eyes. He waves his hand in front of my face. "Lightning? You okay?" I literally have to shake my head to snap out of my day dream. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I say casually. "Are you sure? I can-"

"I'm fine Hope. T-thanks for asking." I try to play it off. My eyes get locked to his again. I slap myself across the face, leaving a red welt mark on my left cheek. "Lightning you're acting very-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snap at him. He put his hands up "Okay." Jeez! I smacked myself harder than I've ever smacked Snow Villers! And why do I keep gazing into his eyes? Their not that gorgeous! '_Yeah, keep telling yourself that.' _I hear Serah's voice echo in my head. Yeah, and I _will _keep telling myself that because it's true! "Wow, that was the worst movie ever made." Hope says as his eyes eyes travel over mine. _'Oh damn it. Not again!' _I think to myself. I turn my head to the right, revealing my left cheek, on accident. "Damn it Lightning! Why'd you hit yourself that hard." It feels like electricity when he grabs my face, and touches my welt.

I swat his hands away from my face "I'll be fine. I've gotten hurt way worst than this." I say.

Dropping Hope Off

"Thanks Light, for going to the movie with me. Even though it wasn't worth it."

"No problem. And another thing, when I feel asleep, Why didn't you move me off your shoulder?" He sighs.

"I didn't know you were on my shoulder at first, but then it got numb and to move you off, but then you started to growl at me, so I left you alone." He says. Yeah, and Hope, this movie was tottaly worth it." I get lost in his eyes again, but snap out of it instantly. "Uh, I'll see you at school on Monday?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodnight, Lightning." He bids as he walks inside. "Goodnight, Hope." I mutter under my breath.

I'm starting to think that this is more than a science project.

* * *

Well, yes. After... 1,2,3... 3 months, I've finally written this 2000 word chapter. Sorry **Saturday101 **that this chapter isn't a 3000 worded chapter. And sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. Oh, and I've decided to shout out to the user with the best review for the chapters.

So my arm is sore for typing so, My name is A Better Day (Can call me ABD for short!" and I will see you next time. xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
